


Posterior Perspectives

by felandaris



Series: Another Place And Time [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Finger Sucking, backdoor!Cullen, first- time anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris
Summary: “I’m about to stick my finger up your bottom, my love. Some composure might be in order.”Or: Backdoor!Cullen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaratsoniii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/gifts).



> For the wonderful SarahCaulfield featuring her gorgeous [Ellaina Lavellan.](http://madame-mayor.tumblr.com/ocs) Thank you for the great prompt!

“Cullen…”  
Ellaina rolls the name on her tongue, savouring its taste like she’s relishing the ale’s buzz in her stomach and the tingle of eager, if slightly uncoordinated, fingers sneaking up her ribs.

“ _Cullen!_ ”

“Hm?” The alcohol has reached his voice, raising it by a half-tone. It’s also fuelling the smile she hears as he croons into her ear- and the prod of something cherished and familiar into somewhere decidedly less familiar.

“Want to try something new?” His breath’s heat rouses the hairs on her neck, trickles down her tummy and between her legs where it grows into a pulse; a fitting complement to his stiff prick’s feel against her bare cleft.

“I’m sorry, I-,“ the mattress moves with his hasty retreat when she doesn’t respond right away. Ellaine smiles to herself. Even now that sly self-consciousness lingers under the ale-induced courage to strike as soon as she hesitates for a second.

Curling her hips backwards, she hums when her cheeks touch upon the almost-intruder. “I never said I wouldn’t like to,” she purrs, pushing into him again when he gasps, and once more for good measure.

Cullen’s response is a tug of those clever lips at her poor, sensitive lobe. She lets go of an exhale, perhaps more of a moan, leaning into his massive frame. Her eyes flutter closed when rough palms all but cover her breasts and knowing fingertips tweak her nipples just enough to provoke another throb.

They rock into each for a while, talking only through sighs and hums. Ellaina sucks on Cullen’s fingers while getting rather accustomed to the feel of his length against her arse.

“So,” she offers.

“So?” The Commander is smirking again, squeezing a breast for emphasis.

Ellaina reaches behind herself to pat one of his ever-tempting buttocks. “Shall we do this then?

Cullen manoeuvres himself and her to face each other. He clears his throat to let out the whimsy and allow sincerity in. “Only If you truly wish to. If you have the slightest doubt we’ll leave it be and won’t talk of it again.” His head drops sideways and his voice softens to a whisper. “The last thing I’d want is to hurt you.”

His words stir a rush of warmth in her heart and without thinking she leans in to press a fleeting kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.” Her cheeks heat with flush as she speaks. “Yes. I would very much like to.” She laughs. “How do we-?”

Cullen, in his endearing tipsiness, pauses, frowning as if she’d asked the most outlandish question. Then his eyebrows rise along with his index finger. “Have you still got that oil? The clear one for massages?”

Enthusiasm and mischief mingle into a prickly shiver down her sides as she reaches into the nightstand’s drawer. Holding up the plain flask, she bites her lip. “And now what?”

“And now,” a palm comes to rest above the opening she’s suddenly rather aware of, “you lie down and let me look after you.”

And, _Creators_ , does he look after her. Under the soothing gleam of a fewcandles he works the oil into her- back, arms, feet, thighs; rubbing and pressing always with the right pressure until her entire body is brimming with lazy comfort. By the time he reaches her bottom she’s pliant under his touch.

His palms trace, adore her buttocks’ shape, thumbs dig in, guided by her sluggish moans. Ellaina might as well be dozing off until he a smack hits her left cheek, and she knows he’s watching it wobble. Her torso rises up at the sudden tingle of his breath on her tailbone, but a gentle press on her shoulder bids her relax. Cullen’s face closes in, and her heartbeat speeds up every time his stubble rasps against her buttock. Pants cascade into shudders when his nose trails a line down the centre of her arse, its curious tip and Cullen’s hum strumming the ache at her front. From deep relaxation buds fresh lust, and her hips roll, seeking more.

He recognises she’s ready, rising onto his knees and pulling her with him. Ellaina chuckles at how she’s sticking her rear out at him.

A smack, sharp and flat-handed, brings out another giggle rather than the stillness he may have hoped for.

“Now, now,” Cullen scolds, patting her hip, “I’m about to stick my finger up your bottom, my love. Some composure might be in order.”

Ellaina almost chokes on her laugh when a finger, warm and slick, finds her cleft. Drawing the same line as his nose, it’s preceded by an oily trail, sloppy and depraved and utterly comforting.

The digit advances slowly, dreadfully so. Cullen releases a shuddering breath, a groan lingering at its edge, as he nears his destination. Excitement, want and a hint of fear hammer in Ellaina’s chest.

“Ready?”.

“Yes,” the inconspicuous syllable tastes of anticipation.

And Cullen begins. The fingertip settles on her pucker, tracing the most exquisite little circles. Around he swirls, slippery and hypnotising.

“Take a deep breath,” he croaks, and before she can ask how he knows to do this Ellaina finds herself complying. Air fills her lungs, lingers before it’s sucked from her, abruptly, by the shock of Cullen pushing in. A sound somewhere between sigh and cry has him stilling all at once.

“No,” she keens, “go on, please,” for pain fans out into pleasure as a hundred nerves she never knew existed come to life. A sharp prickle rises through her, _up_ her, hot and raw and wonderful.

“Is it all right?” Concern once again weaves itself into his voice, and all she can do is shake her head because he mustn’t have a clue how _good_ he’s making her feel. “Very,” she mumbles.

The well-oiled digit makes a sinful slurp and tight muscles give way as she stretches for him.

A second finger draws a groan from her, low and throaty. She’s no longer upright on her hands but slouched forward on her elbows, bum stuck out for Cullen. He’s working her with more confidence now, testing her depths with the odd twist and curl. As far as Ellaina’s concerned he could continue until the morning.

“Fuck, Cullen,” she mewls when he caresses a spot high up.

A smug edge lies in his adorable cackle. “That’s certainly the plan.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Pushing back against his touch, she envelops the long digits to the final knuckle.

Once more he stills, hesitant in his urge to protect and care for her. “You’re absolutely sure you want this?”

Peeking across her shoulder, Ellaina meets his gaze, softened by concern and candlelight. “Yes, Cullen. I’ve never asked this of anyone else and I don’t ever intend to.”

His smile rivals the candles’ warmth the same moment his fingers withdraw, leaving her cold and empty.

Nor for long, though, as the fumbling behind her indicates. On a sudden whim Ellaina reaches to her right, grabbing two pillows that smell of Cullen’s hair to tuck them under her stomach.

The noise stops, and the mattress dips as he returns. When he grazes her this time it’s with something warmer than his finger, smoother- and quite a bit larger. Then his pelvis rolls forward and he’s breaching her, pushing inside. They both whimper. A hand grasps her hip, nails drawing half-moons as his meaty shaft stretches her.

“ _Ellaina_.” Her name comes out as a growl, three strained syllables of primal need, as  he stills and wiry frizz tickles her skin. He’s all the way in, and she’s full of him, stuffed with his fat, hard cock. And she envelops him, muscles keeping a tight grip that leaves him just as titillated as her if his blasphemous swear is anything to go by.

Ellaina is stunned, mesmerised by how this equally simple and decadent act can rouse every single inch of her skin into shivers, pulsate so deeply. She cannot fathom how this could possibly get any better.

Until he starts to move.

A whimper cascades into a howl when Cullen withdraws then sinks back in, and she almost keels over. Rhythm finds them in fleshy slaps, Cullen’s _ah_ s and Ellaina’s yelps forming its tune. Musk rises, thick and heady. A finger sneaks between her legs, stroking her irate clitoris.

Cullen’s head drops he whispers, no, _grunts_ the sweetest obscenities; how beautiful she is, how much he loves her and how he wants to spill inside that tight little arse.

A few more oily tugs at her tiny shaft and she’s there, arching her back as she cries out, clutching and floating as climax rolls over her. As her face, her bum, all of her contorts Cullen can’t avert his own end any longer. His final hard thrusts echo up to the ceiling and he comes with an inarticulate, beastly shout. Hot slick fills her, and they heave and hold on to each other until they collapse into the sheets, boneless and beat.

Skin cools, flushes fade and heartbeats slow. Cullen disappears for a dreaded instant, returning with a washcloth. Gentle swipes and whispered endearments lull the lovers into blissful fatigue.

Before they lie down Cullen takes Ellaina’s face in his hands and traces her Vallaslin with feather-light kisses. They curl up into one another, his torso shielding her back.

She’s about to drift off when Cullen’s baritone caresses her ear once more.

“You know,” he slurs, “I’d harboured the thought for some time but in hindsight we should have done this sooner.”

He stirs, head rising in confusion when her flat tummy quivers under his palm and Ellaina giggles a giddy melody.

“What is it?”

Shaken by hapless cackles, it takes her three attempts to speak. “In- in _hind_ -sight,” she splutters at last, laughing a little harder.

Half a dumbfounded second later Cullen joins in, and their joint guffaws echo well beyond the Inquisitor’s quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Find me (and the boys) on Tumblr!](https://http://cullenstairshenanigans.t%20Tumblr.com) ʘ‿ʘ


End file.
